when an accident is perfect: a sonic and mlp crossover
by SpartanRainbowDash-B456
Summary: The elements get stronger and Tails is working on a portal when it jacks up. It sends rainbow dash to that world. Soon twilight finds a spell to see where rainbow is. she makes the spell strong enough that she and the rest of the gang can meet up with her in this mysterious world, and maybe find l-o-v-e, love!
1. Introduction

Hi guys this is my first "working" fanfiction and I just want to say that all your reviews matter to me good or bad, but please keep the bad ones on a limit (I had that problem). so I hope you like this story, God bless you, and enjoy! P.S this might be a lot on rainbow dash's point of view because she is my favorite and I act most like her (no kidding!) so I hope you are okay with that!


	2. Chapter 2: friends are always there

(No pov)

It was a warm sunny day when rainbowdash and twilight were both walking in a near by park. They were having a conversation about there latest intrests and stuff that friends talk about. That's when Twilight brought up love, boyfriends, and dates. This disgusted rainbow. She crinkled up her nose at the thought of it.

(Rainbowdash pov)

Twilight keep on about how I need a love life a only crinkled my nose. "You knows what happens to people who stay lonely, they have a horrible life. I don't want that to happen to you so you need to find a person you love. Ohh, what about Sorin' he's a good date for you, or maybe..." I had to cut in. If I didn't she would drive me nuts. "Look I'm not a love person, so let it be. There is no one in this damn world that can race me with a challenge!" Now I was yelling. I could fill a tear run down my cheek. I wipped it away. I could see she felt my pain now. Only if I could find someone full of adventure, action, and speed I would be an honor to met you. "What, what about you and the rest of the gang don't you all want a date too." Twilight explained, "well we have dates but we still don't know about them. We don't want to date a freak." How come I didn't know about this! Well lets just move on. But still wow. "Even fluttershy?" "Yes fluttershy too." "Who did she get a date with." Twilight didn't hesitate. "A veterinarian from my knowledge." I couldn't help but giggle a bit. She giggled along with me. I knew that as long as I had my friends I would never be alone.

 **sorry for a short chapter I wanted to get something done and its late. 11:38 to be exact. My mom is going to kill me. Well see you in the next chapter and hope I don't fall asleep in class. Also leave a review. God bless you all!**


	3. Chapter 3: moon light

**hi guys back wwith another chapter. I won't say much but enjoy the chapter. Oh and I hope you don't mind some "bad" language its not much I am a Christian but I need to express my thoughts, right.**

That night when all was asleep princess Luna was wide a wake. She was garding the Elements of Harmony. Suddenly a light had flashed apon the Elements through the window. She new this light from anywhere. It was the moon. Suddenly a low and encouraging voice Spock apon her.

"My dear Luna how have you been." This wasnormal to her because she always talked to the moon. "Oh, hello moon, what brings you here?" He responded without hesitation. "Your sister's faithful student, twilight, and her friends have been worthy. So I have to do what needs to be done." Luna looked at him in a confused manner. "Let it be done, then!" The light that he had shined on the Elements had gone brighter. Then there was a flash. And soon the Elements had turned to colorful diamonds. They were the same color and shape only stronger and sparkled in delight. "Wow!" Then a beam of grey and blue shined with six swords on it. They were also made of diamond, but with each a different color. He spoke again. "For these are for the Spirit of the Elements. Let them were there Element and have there swords in sign of hope and protection. And as always the Elements. This will help them in the future." The swords were all different from one another and they played by the matching Element. The moon had disappeared. Leaving Luna in the room looking and observing the Elements and the swords. They were all special in there own way. And she had to tell Celestia about it and maybe observe the more and find out there powers and advantages.

In the morning Luna had told celestia. Luna offered to stay awake so she could help studying them and finding what the do and what they will help in the fawuture.

*yawwn* twilight was up now. It was seven o'clock and spike was alo getting up. "Sppppppiiiiiiikkkkkkeeeee!" Twilight was calling for spike. "What is it Twi." Spike was still in sleep mode and was not what to do any morning chours. " Did I get any notes from Celestia?" Spike answered with sleepy tone, "actually there is one from Luna." "Well, show it to me." She rest the note out loud.

 _Dear Twilight Sparkle,_

 _I need you and your friends to come to the cantorlot castle to discuss some important business. It's about the Elements. And rainbowdash don't freak out, I know its awesome._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Princess Luna._

"Wow, whatwhats that all about?" Spike scratched the back of his head. "I don't know but it must be important."


	4. Chapter 4: better than ever

**Back with another chapter and I hope you enjoy!**

 **(Twilight's pov)**

" Can I come too Twi?" She could see the eagerness in his eyes. "Pleeeaaasssee?"? I just rolled my eyes and said, " okay, but don't be getting in the way." He nodded we headed to get there friends.

They were now all on the train and all you could hear was commotion everywhere. "I'm so nevious-cited." Pinkie pie looked like a kid waiting for cotton candy at a fair. "Well, how have ya'll been lately." Applejack said that in her delightful country tone. "They all nodded and agreed that they were great. All except for rainbow. " oh, um are you okay rainbow?" Fluttershy hid behind her bangs. "It's just that..." "What?" Fluttershy could sence she was mumbling out her words. "It's just that some..." "Ya have'ta speak up a bit sugar cube." Now AJ was in the conversation. "Somepony asked me on a date!" Everyone on the train then started at rainbow. "Heh, hi?" They then all went back to there own business. "Who asked you out rainbow?" Now I was in the conversation. "Well, it was...um..I mean." She let out a sigh. "Sorin'." "Well what did you say silly willy." Pinkie pie stood in RD's face and they were touching nose to nose. "I said I'll think about it." "WHAT?!" They said in unison.

(No pov)

They got off the train and headed to the castle. "State your business." It was a royal gard. "The princess sent us her to see her." Twilight held up note with het magic, and he let her and the others in.

"Greetings my faithful student, and friends, it has been a while. Do you know why you are here?" "Well... No not really." Twilight studdered a bit. "Luna, please explain." Luna began. She told them all about the moon and the Elements. "When me and Celestia were looking at them we found out that they were made of diamonds but still the same color and shape, and we found something out. They are ten times stronger and you as the Spirit of the Elements now have talents that are ten times stronger." Rainbow was so exited but she knew if she zipped off she would do a double rainboom within seconds. "All our talents?" "All of them" they were all so happy. "But you have to be careful with your speed, magic, and strength or you could hurt equestria." They nodded and then spike came cut in. "How are you going to keep them from hurting equestria?" "Well." Celestia started, "I wanted to ask if you twilight and the rest of your friends would like to be taught how to control them." They agreed and they started right away

 _one week later_

"Now that you all have learned to control your talents I have to give you all something." Celestia had trained them, but Luna then came with a large case. "These are yours." There eyes went wide. It was the swords. One was cyan with rainbowdash's cutie mark on the handle, one was orange with Applejack's cutie mark in the handle, then one was yellow with fluttershy's cutie mark on the handle, then another was purple with twilight's cutie mark on the handle, there was also a whight sword with rarity's cutie mark on the handle, and then a pink one with pinkie pie's cutie mark on the handle.

Celestia then gave them there Elements and sword. "These things represent hope and peace, and also protection so use them wisely. Oh, and me and Luna were looking into the Elements and for some reason rainbowdash can use magic." They looked in shock, then at RD. They then had to go back home.

 **Thanks for reading! Make sure to leave a review. Oh and also we will get to sonic I just have to build up the story so don't worry your not getting trolled. Sorry for the not so long chapter its late again. 11:36 tbh. I'm tired now. God bless you all!**

 **I need some help with pairs so I need you to match ALL if these up with a character in sonic the hedgehog. Love matches.**

 **Rainbowdash:**

 **Fluttershy:**

 **Applejack:**

 **Rarity:**

 **Twilight:**

 **Pinkie pie:**

 **I know what to most of them but I still want references. Tell me in the reviews!?**


	5. Chapter 5: wow

**Back with another chapter! I'm have seen all of your reviews and have taken them into consideration. But I still didn't know what fluttershy's ship would be, so I'm making my own character. Fan made, but I want you guys to make it so come up with name and what animal it will be and traits. Go crazy! Then I'll decide the best one for the story line. ?**

 **(Rainbow dash pov)**

I was so excited. I had taken classes in karate and there were some sword lessons, I've always been a master at both. (Hint: this is useful information for later on.) But the others weren't as happy. "Why aren't you all happy." They stared at me and twilight then answered, "Its not our style of living. Were not killers and we don't want to. We know were not ever going to use the swords or the new magic!" I had got mad and my wings began to glow (we found out she has magic last chapter) They then turned white and about a foot longer. They were also spikey too. "What the hell? What are you doing rainbow?" Then I noticed her wings. I could turn them back to normal and then magical. She had sliced a whole tree down with here wings like that. I was more powerful than Celestia! I could do anything I could think of, even morph.

Twilight taught me some of her tricks and how to focus to make a spell more powerful. *yawwn*" I'm tired I'm going home home to sleep" everyone was at twilight's castle. "But my house is all the way over there." Then pinkie had a light bulb over her head. "Oh, oh, oh ,oh, what about a sleep over here!" We all nodded and got our pajamas (don't ask me where they came from.)

(Sonic's pov)

I was in tails lab and it was late, like 01:35 in the friggen morning. "*yawn* what you doing,buddy?" "Well.." He started "It's a portal it should take us anywhere we want to go, or even more exciting any world or dimension!" Now I'm excited. "Does it work?" "It needs some minor adjustments and it should be done. Ha, ha very funny tails, what tails calls minor is more like major to me. I tried to stay awake but I fell asleep.

" Sonic!" I knew that voice. It was Amy. The one who thinks we date and is waiting for me to propose to her as if I even love her. "Wait do you want Amy?" She picked me up and spun me around. "Look tails is finished." Everyone was in the room. It was 7:00 now. We waited silently. Then tails began to speak. "This here is a portal that can take us anywhere from places, to worlds, and even demensions! Now all I have to do is plug in this cord." We watched and the portal lit up and we clapped. But then the portal sparked and everything shook. And then it went wild and bigger. We're were in unison. "SON OF A BICTH!"

(Twilight pov)

We were still in our pajamas and we were playing truth or dare. Fluttershy asked Applejack. "Truth or dare?" AJ answered quickly. "Dare." "Let's see, umm... Oh, I dare you to put curles in your hair!" "Damn it!" She put the curles in her hair. It was my turn and I was going to ask rarity when a heard a scream it seemed to be coming from rainbowdash. "Help, vortex.. Pulling me in!" We went to help her but the vortex only became stronger. Soon we let her slip. "Ahhhhhhhhhh!" Then the vortex disappeared. "SON OF A BITCH!" We were in unison.

(Rainbowdash pov")

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" She had just came out the vortex and hit the ground, she had gashes and was seriously hurt. She tried to use her wing to go back through the vortex, but her wings were injered, and the vortex closes. I looked up to see a bunch of hedgehogs and other animals too. But then I fell unconscious and someone rushed and caught me right before I went into a deep sleep.

(Sonic pov)

I caught the girl. She came through tails portal. She was about the same age as them all (even tails he is older) about 18. She was a cyan colored hedgehog and had rainbow hair that reached to her knees and she was wearing a half shirt showing her stomach, and the shirt had a low neck. (Not that low but Teen low, like just to show a crease) the shirt was also white with a colorful lightning bolt and cloud (her cutie mark.) She then wore pants with artificial wholes in them, with red shoes with flames on the sides sticking out. (Like equestria girls), and she had three piercings on each ear, rock and roll. But she had some sort of necklace thing and a sword. Who was she. I like her style. Them we took her to the lab table to do some tests on her.

 **Hope you liked the chapter! I finally go to sonic. I am making thier house up also to match the story so, ya. Well I want to start a trivia thing and the first to answer get there name shouted out in the next chapter, well your fanfiction name. And like said in the beginning start working on that. Now here is the trivia:**

 _1: How many times stronger are the Elements and the mane six?_

 _2: Why doesn't everyone except rainbowdash not like their stronger talents and sword?_


	6. Chapter 6: notice

**PLEASE READ!**

 **this is not a chapter, it is a I need help with something note. So you see that I am making a fan made character to fit fluttershy, but I need you to make it so that ya'll are happy with it. Tell me what you would like this character to be. Do the name, Looks, animal, traits, skills, and other stuff like weapons. This will be fluttershy's ship so make it good. Thanks for reading and tell me in the reviews or my pm. You have until November 23, 2015, 5:00. I will still post everyday but I will hold off on fluttershy's ship**

 **God bless you,**

 **Rainbowshy20**


	7. Chapter 7: who's the fastest now?

**I'm back, and with a new chapter! I only got one review for my fan made character for fluttershy. If you don't remember go back a chapter. So I hope you like this and also there will be some action soon and a double rainboom. But I won't spoil it. Well enjoy the story!**

 **(Rainbowdash pov)**

 **I was in a dream, and I was a hedgehog. Then I saw princess Celestia. She was a pony still, she told me something. I didn't know if Luna helped her in my dream or was I imagining. Well, she started to speak,** ** _"You, rainbowdash, are the fastest thing in all of the demensions. But there is one guy that is fast but not nearly as fast as you. But about as fast as you used to be before you got talent. He is the one." I was confused. "The one what. Tell me!" But then she left. And I was coming back to the world._**

 ** _(Sonic pov)_**

I paced in the room waiting for the girl to wake up. But then knuckles entered the room. That was usually a bad thing saying he always has to start up some kind of fight. "You have been pacing for a while are you okay?" I answered with a nod yes.

(Knuckles pov)

I could see there was more to it. So I asked. "Are you sure you have not been yourself?" He answered and said, "I will always help any one in need." But he was acting as if she was family or... I stopped for a moment and thought about it. She was a hedgehog, rock and roll, not girly girl from the looks of her style, mysterious, and wings? Sonic is in l-o-v-e, love! Wow, I'm gonna tell him. "Hey sonic... Do you like her?" I smirked, and he stuttered. "N-no I don't, I d-don't even k-know her!" He blushed hard. "Okay,okay, whatever." He only turned around and huffed.

(No pov)

They were all in there waiting for a response from tails sence he was doing all the tests. "What information did you get tails?" Sonic said that as tails walks away the tests machines with a paper. "Well, they have some energy source like the chaos emeralds, but the opposite. And she has some kind of diamond element, and diamond sword, they also have this energy source. I put the Element and the sword in two different glass cases over there." He pointed to the left corner of the room. "A girl with a sword, thats not something you see everyday." Shadow took a step closer to the girl. "What the hell, she has wings!" They all came closer to the mysterious girl (its rainbowdash you stupid nit-wit. The fastest thing alive!). Then they heard a moan. "Wow!"

Rainbowdash pov)

I was waking up, and was aching all over. "Ouch. What the hell?" There were four hedgehogs, a bunny, a bat, and a fox. Then I looked at myself. "I'm a hedgehog!" They looked at me strange, like they thought I was always a hedgehog. Then a blue hedgehog came close to me. I backed away and fell off the lab table. He helped me up and smiled at me. "Hi, what's your name?" I then got ticked off, he wanted to ask me who I was after I just got sucked into this world. "First off, who are you and where in the world am I!" They looked in shock shock. They had never seen a girl with such a dirty mouth. Then the blue one spoke again, "Um... sorry you're in mobious. And this is Amy, the pink hedgehog, silver, the silver hedgehog, shadow, the black and red hedgehog, cream the rabbit, the cream colored bunny, rouge, the bat, and tails. " My real name is miles power, but people call me tails because of my two tails." Tails said as he lifted himself of the ground with his tails like wings. I then spoke to the blue one. "And who are YOU!" He looked at me and answered, "I'm sonic the fastest thing alive." Then I was pissed. "I dought that, you see, I'm the fastest." They all looked at her and laughed. Then she did a Sonic Rainboom out the door. They were shocked. Then she came back and made a rainbow through the house and landed gracefully. Then sonic did the same in the same amount of time, but he couldn't breathe anymore. "Well... Then... That... Solves that we are the same speed." "That was your best?" He answered back with a nod yes. He couldn't lie he was never so tied from runinng. Then I stated to talk again. "Well, that wasn't even half the best I could do." "WHAT?!" They looked at each other. "I want to race you sonic." He accepted.

 _ **The race**_

 ** _(No pov)_**

Sonic and rainbowdash were at the starting line. Cream was starting the race. Ready... Set... GO! They began and rainbowdash iimmediately did a Sonic Rainboom. It knocks sonic on back a couple feet but he got back on his feet and went on the race. He was way behind in no way to catch up with RainbowDash, she was too fast. He finally caught up with her but she only did a sonic rainboom again and knocked him away. They went up mountains, around curves and over Valleys, but soon it was almost to the end sonic had no way to catch up but then he caught up, it was a miracle. But then the worst thing happened Rainbow Dash had did double Sonic Rainboom. She crossed the finish line in last sonic behind about a mile. The double Sonic Rainboom then caught up and destroyed half of Sonic's house and half the land. Sonics was a mile away with his face planted into the ground with humiliation as he was beaten by a girl. Soon the double Sonic Rainboom had drug him and his friends, and they were badly wounded. the place looked awful and was halfly destroyed. Rainbow Dash plane over there and give sonic a hand and then said, " who's the fastest now sonic, tell me who, who, who." " I have to admit you are fast but maybe next time be less dangerous." " whatever sonic that's not the best I can do anyways I was still being easy." He looked at her with an uneasy look as he was prepared for more damage but she just stood there and watched him. " The most dangerous I could do is a triple Sonic Rainboom which was a myth until I could do it.(This information could come in handy later). " the first thing I did was a sonic rainboom but the second thing I did was a double Sonic Rainboom there is a difference in the strength of it." Sonic then asked what her name was, " By the way what is your name I never got to know it?" She answered politely for the first time, "My name is Rainbow Dash. The fastest thing alive." Sonic always thought he was the fastest until now he had found someone who was faster than him. For some reason he wasn't mad at all as if he actually liked her, but that can't be right, I don't know. His friends were still looking at Rainbow Dash wide-eyed as she had beaten him in a race. They stepped away from her and went behind sonic. They were afraid that she would hurt them some more with her double Sonic Rainboom. Surprisingly she didn't she just looked at them as if they were little children.

(Sonic's pov)

So what the heck happened out there. I thought that I was the fastest of them all but I found out I found out I wasn't but what if something had happened like an accident, I had to accept defeat this time she is totally faster than me. I hate being defeated and losing its just my thing. Silver stepped in the room now along with shadow. " Hey sonic can you talk a minute." I wave them in and they sat down on the couch in my bedroom. " So what do you need guys." They look at each other for the right words but then shadow spoke up. " I know you thought that you were the fastest and found out that you weren't but how come you weren't that mad or sad or anything." Sonic blushed and Shadow and silver saw what was happening here. Sonic tried to hide it but it only got worse and Shadow and silver started giggling. He tried to tell them that it was not what they thought but they kept on laughing and giggling. Then sonic notice footsteps near the hallway. They were Amy's, he knew he was going to be in trouble if Amy heard what was happening. " Be quiet amy is in the hallway so I would be quiet if I were you or she will hit us with her hammer and until she passes be quiet then we'll start our conversation again." They went silent and waited for her to pass. When she passed they started up their conversation again. " ok, ok I will admit, it I do have a small crush on her." Then the door came open and Knuckles came in. "I knew it all along, can't hide anything from me, expecially you Sonic." He looks like a tomato now with all the blushing going on but his friends kept on laughing as if he had fallen in the mud in kindergarten. He had heard someone knocking on his bedroom door they all went quiet and sonic open the door. It was Rainbow Dash and she was in a very lacey dress, she had a mad face on he knew he did not want to piss her off right now. " What's Wrong rainbow do you need anything?" She stared at him a minute her eyes turn red as if she was about to use the magic fire ice or water she wasn't sure which one but then she quickly controlled herself and look him straight and eyes. " could you tell Rouge to stop making me these dresses I told her that I only like rock and roll but all she makes is fancy dresses I need help at this moment." Sonic quickly raced and talk to Rouge about the dresses she said that if it wasn't fancy that she's not making anything.

It was a couple hours later and Sonic Shadow and silver we're still talking about crushes and how to intrigue Rainbow Dash and stuff like that but then there was a knock on the door again it was Rainbow Dash again. He answered it and she was mad again. " where's my sword and element of harmony tell me where it is now or I will crush your bones and skull and beat you and feed you to the birds tell me now!" Her turned red again and she was flaming hot with fire literally she was using her magic but she couldn't control it this time. Sonic silver and shadow watched in amazement as she tried to control herself but her magical only got stronger, soon he finally found herself to get controlled. " its in the lab where tails is you'll have to ask him first." She zoomed off into the lab and grabbed tails by his neck he didn't know what was going on or why she was doing this to him. "Where is my element of harmony." but he only choked, she let go of him and he turned to the corner and asked her if it was that necklace with the Lightning Bolt over there. She nodded and he soon understood why the power source was opposite of the Chaos Emeralds power source. " chaos and harmony are opposite of each other so that's how could I have been silly." She was confused so he explained everything to her about the Chaos Emeralds then she understood. Which Rainbow Dash's permission you told everybody else about how the Chaos Emerald in the Elements of Harmony were opposite of each other. He also explained about how hers was stronger because hers is harmony and harmony always overpowers chaos.

( no pov)

Rainbow Dash was telling them about her world in a equestria but she didn't tell them that she was a Pegasus then something vibrated in her pocket. Something about instinct told her what it was it was a iPhone 6. She answered it but a hologram came out the screen this was very unusual for her but then she saw a familiar face more like five. It was Twilight Pinkie Pie Applejack Fluttershy and rarity. They were in the regular pony form which made the others look strange at them. " We are glad that you're okay Rainbow Dash. Who are your friends Rainbow Dash I've never seen anything like that?" Then Applejack took a look at Rainbow Dash and noticed that she was a hedgehog like some of them. " Twilight, Rainbow Dash as a hedgehog if you haven't noticed." Twilight noticed and cursed out loud she didn't mean to and she covered her mouth. " yeah I know I'm a hedgehog and it's pretty fun here that now that I'm the fastest person and I raced the second fastest person, oh and here's the names of my friends." Amy was in the room too so Rainbow Dash had to be careful of what she said. " this one is silver, this one is shadow, this what is Sonic the one I raced, this one is tails this one is cream, this one is Rouge, and this one is Amy. Tails was kind of staring at the purple pony she was smart and in a way very beautiful. He snapped out of it and ask them what their names were. They told their names the purple one was Twilight the orange one with Applejack the pink one was Pinkie Pie the white one was rarity and the yellow one was Fluttershy. " Rainbow Dash I am working on a way to get to that world so that we can bring you home but it seems that you're having fun so we might as well work on the spell to have fun too by the way where is your element and sword?" Rainbow Dash looked at tails any quickly handed her her element and the sword. She told Twilight that she had told them about how the element works and she told her about how the Chaos Emeralds work. Silver then spoke. " if your friends are ponies then what are you Rainbow Dash?" She took a deep breath and told them that she was a Pegasus in and told them she lived in the land of Equestria and was raised in the clouds she also told them how she got her cutie mark and what cutie marks were. At this point her cutie mark was on her shirt that she didn't mind as long as she had her cutie mark.

 **we are getting into some stuff now! Like sayed in the beginning rreview, and tell me what you think. It is 11:22 in my time zone and I have the whole week of this week starting for Thanksgiving. Thanks for reading and sorry if the race part was short, I am tired and wanted to hurry up and get to the point. God bless you all and, have a good day, well night. Bye for now!**


	8. Chapter 8: notice again

**Please read!**

 **Yes guys I know sonic is most likely faster than rainbowdash, but if you don't remember rainbow's talents were multipied by ten. I also have a surprise with a tied race with chaos emeralds, if I get to that most likely will, so don't be mad. I also read lots of mlp and sonic fanfictions where rainbowdash and the rest of them hardly get respected for there talents. I made the race part short because it was late and I am writing this on a phone, touch screen, and I didn't have many details. There will be some adventure with fighting eggman soon so don't worry, and please read chapter six and help me out with that. Please don't make war, I know sonic fans are pretty mad but think of the mlp fans when sonic and the gang takes all their fam. Not saying that I like mlp more than sonic, I treat the equally. So I hope this helps calm your nerves, I enjoy writing these chapters but I want to make this different. So don't judge me. God bless you all and have a nice day.**


	9. Chapter 9: meeting metal sonic

**hi guys I'm back. I hope I didnt make you in chapter seven. Its just that there talents had been multiplyed by ten, I won't do anymore challenges. And I know I probably over reacted in chapter eight about that stuff, but mlp always seems to lose to sonic and them. If you have read or are reading a fanfic where they tie or whatever please tell me in the reviews or my pm. I know it was pathetic, and I should have waited. Also please don't expect much from me I'm only 13 in the 7th grade. I could be doing my homework instead, but I'm not im writing fanfictions. So if you are rude your an asshole. point blank. And also Victor Anderson I took your comments to consideration. I mean like in a compitition they where taking fam, but I was over reacting. Don't make me sad guys. :'(**

 **(Silver's pov)**

It had been 3 days since the race and Sonic was still trying to find a way to intrigue Rainbow Dash while Rainbow Dash was talking to her friends. She was telling them about how great this world was but she hadn't found out all of it and how they should visit sometime. I couldn't blame sonic I was still waiting for that special somebody. But I can leave that for later, right now I'm going to go see what shadow is up to.

I walked around the house for about 20 minutes when I ran into cream. I bumped into her making her straight to bed but I help their backup she wipe yourself off and looked up at me. She started to apologize but I told her it was okay but then I spoke up once again. " hey cream do you know where shadow is I'm looking for him." She scaffold a minute and thought about where I could find shadow but then she seem to have remembered. " I think that he's in the lab with tails." I nodded my head and went straight to it then she walked back to work what she was doing.

I finally got it the lab stairs and walked down them. I thought you familiar figures it with tails and shadow. It looks like tails was working on something I wasn't sure what it was so I went down to ask, but I didn't want to disturb pale so I asked shadow instead maybe he would know about it. " which tales working on some kind of invention thingy?" Still looking at Terrel he answered me back. " From what tales told me I think he's working on some kind of machine to find the Chaos Emeralds its not coming out too good so I'm keeping watch to make sure it doesn't make another portal like he did last time and get someone else stuck in this world but I doubt that'll happen again." I decided to watch too just because it looked interesting. After about 10 minutes tails turned around and looked at us we looked at him back. " do you mind?" He looked a little agitated like we been standing there looking at him too long so we decided to back off. After awhile it got really boring so me and shadow decided to go check on Sonic just in case.

Sonic was usually in his bedroom so we went there to see if we could find him. We hesitated to knock just in case he was in some kind of meltdown or maybe we just didn't want to scare him at this time. But soon enough shadow got brave enough and knocked on the door he knocked on it kind of loud so I tried to shush him but he didn't pay attention.

 **( Shadow's pov)**

I decided to knock on the door and soon sonic open the door. Sonic was in there along with Rainbow Dash and they were playing some kind of gambling card game I think it was rummy. He told us to come in and we sat down on the couch and watched him and her finished the game off. He pulled out three Queens and seem proud of himself but then it was Rainbow Dash's turn and she pulled out three aces. " Damn it how come you play so well?!" She stared at him a moment and then responded. " because I'm the most badass pony in the town." They stared at her a moment because she had said pony but then she reminded them about how she was a Pegasus in the town of Ponyville and Cloudsdale. Sonic had lost $105 to Rainbow Dash from the game. " Isn't there anything you're bad at Rainbow Dash or are you just good at everything?" I smirked a moment but then I saw her smirk back. " will everyone's bad at something for example I'm bad at cute stuff like cartoons, fashion contest, and stuff in that area." She starting to head out the door with the money shoved in her back pocket then I quickly stop to by pulling her back by the arm. " Where do you think you're going miss badass." She's not under arm away and quickly responded with a dark tone. " I'm going to the store got a problem with it." I decided to let her go and I pointed her to the city and she was on her way.

 **(eggman's pov)**

it was born that day and I was just looking at my hidden camera that happened to be right by in an open area when I saw Sonic my biggest enemy but there was someone else too and it looked like a race was going on. " I wonder who challenge sonic to rest today I mean he's got to be the "fastest" hedgehog alive. I said that with a hint of sarcasm well I like a lot of sarcasm. " what the hell is going on?!" Hi. The screen and I saw a rainbow figure go past the finish line before Sonic then I called on my servant. " yes master what do you want." It was Metal Sonic I fix them up an upgraded room with some more stuff like weapons. I look them straight in and made sure that he was full battery. " I need you to get that girl Hedgehog and quick I need her alive." The robot looked at the screen and looked what the girl was like. Then he was off before I could even tell him where he could start searching. Maybe I could try to persuade her to go on my team or even better maybe there is a love connection between the two of them, whatever it was I was taking my chances.

 **( Rouge's pov)**

I was still mad that Rainbow Dash didn't like my dresses. she only like to rock and roll come on she needs to be more girly but I can't stop her so whatever. But I couldn't just hate her because she doesn't like dresses I mean she's been good to me and she's making a good friend. Maybe I can create a rock and roll dress. Yes that would be great then she would like dresses and maybe become a little more girly. But I can't worry about that time because someone had just barged in my room and slammed the door behind her. "Whamm!"

" Read this and do exactly what it says, now!" It was Amy she probably wanted another beautiful dress again most likely pink. I unfolded the paper and read it to myself it said lacy top, pink lace, white dress, crown of pink flowers? " Amy what is all this?" She looked at me as if I was dumb but she know loud and clear that I didn't understand. " its my wedding dress for goodness sake!" I forgot that she was in love with Sonic and was waiting for him to take her hand in marriage. " He could be asking me to marry him any minute now, I mean we all know that he loves me and I love him back it's almost as if it was true love." I only rolled my eyes at this comment. Actually everyone except her knew that Sonic really didn't like her. "Well, until I see an engagement ring on your finger I'm not making not one thing Amy. I'm sorry but it can't be done." She looked at me like I had ruined her whole wedding but I couldn't tolerate it. She huffed and puffed an instant stomped her way out the room. She knows that I'm not making anything until she gets her engagement ring on her finger.

I was doing my everyday chores taking out the laundry when I pass by Sonics room. I was going to walk away but then I got a little too interested by some giggling and laughing. I tried to stand right beside the door and see what was going on. But all I could hear was chatter so I decided to put the basket down. I stood next to the door and put my ear on the door. I finally could make out some words. It sounded like shadow, silver, Sonic and Knuckles. I heard shadow speak to Sonic. " So you really like the girl Sonic?" I was confused for a minute, like who? Then I heard sonic speak up. " Like I said before I only have a slight crush on her." They all giggled and laughed at him. " come on sonic we all know that you really like Rainbow Dash, I mean she's fast, adventurous, and has amazing talents." " Shut up silver!" I went wide eyed for a second. Sonic loves Rainbow Dash? I couldn't believe it. Ohmygosh, ohmygosh, ohmygosh, oh my gosh. I was going to go tell the others but then I remembered Amy and how she would react if she found out. So had to keep my gossiping self from telling it to the others. Well back to the chores I go. I picked up my laundry basket and went back to what I was doing.

 **( Rainbow Dash's pov)**

I was just walking around in town going shopping with the $105 that I had got. Some of the people were looking at me weird, I think it was because of my wing. Well that was there a problem if they thought I was weird. At the time had bought some skittles my favorite. I had just gotten out of the grocery store when I had noticed that everyone was hiding. I tried to ask this one dude but all I did was run away. I have been heard some metal clinking behind me sounded like footsteps of a robot. I turned around and pulled out my sword quickly. He was blue and had glaring red eyes he looks like Sonic, but it wasn't the sweet sonic I knew. " I have been waiting for you Ms. Rainbow Dash." I stared him straight and I and II knew I wasn't afraid. " How do you know me I have never met you." It was as if he was trying to trick me. " My name is Sonic, Metal Sonic. All I need is a sample of your blood." I held my sword in front of me in a warrior stand. " you're going to have to take you from me Mr. metal." He's wanting for me with his razor sharp claws but missed. I swing my sword at him but he had dodged it. Now it was on.

He seemed to have rocket launchers, machine guns, and shotguns on his back and arms. I had no time to think right now so I swing my sword once again. I had hit his chest but my sword only bounced back. I wasn't prepared for this and I surely didn't know this world had stuff like this. He started to shoot at me with his machine gun. I tried to dodge but he hit my wing. I have been flying and I came crashing down. I hit the ground hard leaving a big bruise on my head. I quickly folded my wings remembering that he wanted my blood. He had been shot a rocket at me scarring the side of my leg hitting a building behind me. I once again found a newspaper on the ground and wrapped it around my leg. He was really going after my blood. As if he wanted to use it for a duplicate machinery of me. He took ahold of me my struggle to get out but he only squeezed me tighter. I was even starting to use some magic it was damaging him but I needed to learn stronger spells. I had no hope. But then I noticed that there was no armor in the crease of the shoulder and the arm. I quickly drew my sword and sliced his arm. The arm fell along with me and oil spilled. This was a pretty dumb robot. He swung his arm at me trying to cut me with his claws but he hit my skittle bag. Luckily he had hit a red skittle. Thinking that he had my blood he ran off. With my we spring still damaged and my leg almost broken I picked up the robot arm and went back for home.

Limping I finally got to the door I pushed it open. " Rainbow Dash!" It was Sonic the nice Sonic. " What happened to Rainbow Dash you look seriously hurt come sit down, please." " I'm fine sonic really you don't have to do anything." But I wasn't fine. He stared me in the eyes waiting for me to tell him what had happened. " There was this... robot he said his name was Metal Sonic." They will get me in shock. Did they know this guy or shall I say thing? Tales to notice the arm that was on the floor. " What's that?" He looked at it for a moment. " that's metal Sonic's arm, the only part that was an armored." They looked in shock again as if this thing never had that much armor. " He said he was after my blood, no idea why. He even knew my name but I had never met him." They told me about Eggman and Metal Sonic as he one of his greatest inventions. They also told me bad man was priced spying on us and was going to make a duplicate of you in a robot form. Then I told them that he was still alive. They stopped a moment. Amy had stepped up to me. " how did you get out without him getting your blood, he never runs away?" I stopped a moment thinking about this but then responded once I noticed that I was dozing off. " Well you see he hit my skittle bag thinking that it was my blood since he had a red skittle." They bursted into laughter and I decided to join. That was a stupid robot indeed.

 _ponyville_

(Twilight pov)

I had found a spell that could send us where Rainbow Dash was. I got the others and we were all standing in the Castle. ( twilight was a princess at this time). Applejack gave me a stare. " Are ya sure this is safe Twilight." I knew I wasn't fully sure. " There's only one way to find out." Rarity soon was freaking out too. " You mean we're doing this without sure it's okay this could be a preposterous idea!" Fluttershy hid behind Applejack. " I'm so scared." " I am very excited." A pink pony jumped up and landed right on top of me. I started my horn up and warned them to stay back. " I think I've... Got it!" A swirling portal was standing in front of them. " on 3, 1...2...3! We jumped in the portal and screamed. Then we had hit a linoleum floor and a fox stood front of us. But we were all knocked unconscious from the pain.

 **Wow, looks like we will be getting some visitors in mobious. I'm sorry for the last couple of chapters I hope you all can forgive me. I will be making my chapters longer and I might take a break tomorrow. Please tell me in the reviews if you forgive me it would make me happy. I will not add any more competitions I'm horrible at writing them anyway. Also I have decided that Fluttershy is going to be a single in this fan fiction she's going to be just a friend to everybody and keep them comforted when they need her. If you disagree I understand but I have no more ideas. Will see you in the next chapter God bless you all.**


	10. Chapter 10: Apples and Knux

Hi **guys I'm back, and with another chapter. Tenth chapter, ya. Thank you guys for your support and reading my chapters. But there is so much more adventure. So keep on reading. Oh, and one question, who has played the game Halo?**

 **(Applejack's pov)**

So we just went through a portal, and now I'm unconscious. Well was now I'm awake. I guess I'm the first to wake the others are still unconscious. I tried to get someone's attention. But that didn't work. So I tried to pull out my sword, but then I realized that I had some metal cuffs that were stuck to a metal table. Like those horror shows were they put someone in a cuffed metal table while they torture them. Then some red thing came in here. He was a echidna. Then I looked at myself, I too was an echidna. I had a yellow plaid shirt, a bandana around my neck, and blue jeans. Lukly I still had my orange fur, blonde hair in a ponytail, freckles, and my cowgirl hat.

"Hello there, beautiful." The red object said. I used my strength and broke through the metal cuff, and punched him in the face. Then I got my other hand free and went for another punch but surprisingly was blocked. "I was only playing, I've never seen anyone else except me break through that. I guess we are equal strength." I took my hand away from his grip. "Ya I guess. Where am I anyways?" He looked at me. "Your in mobius, and my name is knuckles." The name rang a bell. But then I remembered. "Where's rainbowdash?" I had his face in my hand. He snagged away. "She's outside, you know her." Keeping my angery look on my face I answered. "Me and the others that ya'll have cuffed are her best friend. Can you hurry up and take me to her." He took me outside where rainbowdash was laying on a cloud. "Hey, skittles someone is here to see you." She turned around and Rainbow dashed to me and knocked me over. I got up and she hugged me and told me all the wonders of this place, then I told her that the others are still unconscious. She was glad we were here, and that we brought our Elements and sword.

 **(Knuckle's pov)**

They were happy to see each other. The excitement never ended. Looks like she forgot me. Well, I thought. After all the excitement they decided to go inside. "Thank ya Knux, see you inside. By the way I'm Applejack, nice to meet you." She then flicked me on the shoulder. "Watch it Apples." I rubbed my shoulder. "Don't be such a baby." They just giggled their way inside. I guess rainbowdash told them everything.

After about 20 I decided to do something else since everything was going back to normal. Applejack what kind of bored since she had no idea about anything here except that there's some Chaos Emeralds so metalsonic guy and that my name is knuckles, his name is sonic, his name is shadow, and his name silver, her name is Amy Rose, her name is Rouge, and her name is cream. I said that in my mind as I looked at each one. So I decided to show her the big city. " Hey Apples this is nothing special but you want to go explore the big city since its your first time here." She turned herself to my attention. She stood there with her hand on her hip like a real country person would do. " With you?" I wasn't sure if there was something wrong or what. " Ya with me yes or no?" She gives me a friendly glare and answered. "I would be honored to go with the strongest the Echidna in this land." This made me blush a bit but I quickly hid it one thing that Sonic was bad at doing. "But just as a friend remember Apples." " yes, yes, yes, I understand just as a friend ya don't have'ta tell me a million times Knux." I just giggled I don't know why. It seemed to me we both gave each other nicknames. I called her Apples she called me Knux.

* * *

 **(Applejack's pov)**

(I made up this city to match the different things that go on) The city was absolutely beautiful. I usually wouldn't say that because there's no trees and I live in the country. But I did visit a city when I was little right before I got my cutie mark. That reminded me my cutie mark was on my shirt pocket it was small but at least I still had it. There were a lot of clothing shops but I was good with what I was wearing, especially because I had my cutie mark on my shirt and it was going to stay there. But then I saw a men's clothing store. I got an idea. "Hey knux have you ever tried putting some clothing on." He stared at me a minute. "Well I never actually tried, but I'm not that kind of pers..." I drug him in there and picked out some clothing then pushed him in the dressing room and waited.

After about five minutes he came out and I thought that he looked kind of cute. I made em' look hipster style, I would've made him look county but this store had none. So he is now the hipster Knux. He had some black baggy pants, a white muscle shirt, a backwards Miami heat hat, and a gold chain around his neck with a golden money sign. He held his hand out like tada. "So how do I look." I covered my mouth but I wasn't giggling at the clothing but his reaction. "You look good." I gave me an irritated glare. "What, you do." He was still staring at me. "Come on Knuckles it is just for one day." He let his stress release. "Okay, but just today."

 **(Knuckle's pov)**

She made me wear these silly clothing. Well I thought that they were silly, but a lot of the girls around town though I was attractive and cute. It seemed that it wasn't me they were scared about it was Applejack. I mean you could see she had muscle, but I don't know. We are just friends, Right? It had been a while and we passed by a bar. There was a sign saying _drinking contest today, the one who drinks the most without falling out wins $10,000._ I was going to pass by it without a word. But then Apple's came in. " What time does it start." I looked at my watch that went with my outfit. "It starts in five minutes." She ran in there. There were all men in the contest. So I decided to come in, too. She stared at me with a smile and tipped her hat. "If there's on thing I do best, it a chuggin some hard cider." Some of the men started to make fun of her cause she was a lady, but I threatened to puch them in the jaw. And Applejack did punch one in the stomach. This was going to be funny in a way that they were making fun of Applejack and now she was going to make them eat their words.

"One...two...THREE!" They started Applejack was chugging that hard cider alright. The men around almost spit the cider all over the floor at this scene. She just chuckled and put her feet on the table. "Refill please." She was the first to get a refill. After about ten people went out it was her and this bunny looking dude. He looked sick, he then vomited and fell out. Applejack then finished the last cup. *hiccup* Everyone cheered. Then she got her prize money. But I held it for her because she was to drunk to she were she was walking. *hiccup* "You are the first female to win this challenge, congratulations." She shook hands with the owner of the bar. "Well if you don't mind sir but we need to get going, come on apples." I had to take her by the hand and drag her (not literally). We were on the way home and she kept blabbing her mouth. "You have a pretty face Knuxy." I finally got to the house and i was about to take her to my room where I have an extra bed (separate), but then was stopped by shadow, silver and sonic. They saw me holding Applejack's arm. Silver spoke up. "What's up with the cloths?" Then sonic stepped in. "What happened to Applejack. *hiccup* shadow also joined. " Where did she get all that money!? I then was about to answer all there questions but then just answered, "Its a long story, I'll tell you when we met up in sonic's room." I took her to my room and showed her the bed, and she feel asleep. "What a disaster." Well to sonics room.

* * *

"What, she did that?!" I told them everything, and I took the clothing off. "Hey, you should have kept the clothing on it really matched you." "Says the fashion stylist, silver." They laughed. "I may not know much about fashion, but if I were to date a girl I would hope she'd have a taste in fashion." They then where now discussing girls, but then shadow had to start trouble. "Hey Knuckles, do you like Applejack?" Shadow smirked. But I had quick defense. "I do not, I hardly know her. Pluse she gets annoying and stubborn." But then sonic stepped in and the defense backfired. "Annoying and stubborn just like you." They all laughed. "Get drunk sonic." They keep laughing. "Your girlfriend already did for me." This made him blush, but they saw it. "Shut up she is not my girlfriend." I landed a punch in sonics face. He landed on the ground, but got up with a bloody nose. I then was about to punch him again, but there was a block.

 **(Applejack's pov)**

 **(30 minutes ago)**

"My head. I should have not'uv done that. Well at least I have all this money." I could smell the stinch of a drunk, and I vomited. Well I had only sleep for 30 minutes. I cleaned my mess and took a shower, then put on my same cloths (I know sounds weird but deal with it). After that I decided to explore a bit, when I passed by sonics door. It was something about knuckles liking me?! Well I guess he is kinda cute. Expesialy his refusing attitude, and his muscles and strength. I keep listening. Now I was like rarity. She is always trying to find out something about someone's life.

Well I was listening and I heard a smack. Something about instinct told me to go in there and I was right. In just the right timing I blocked Knuckle's punch. Sonic was ready to block then looked at me with wide eyes. "He wasn't kidding when he said that you were about as strong as him." I looked at sonic with my had still blocking Knuckle's. "Well that was nice of him." Then let go of Knuckle's hand. "I thought you were drunk?" I shot glares at silver, and regreted what he said. Then shadow spoke up. "Did you hear what we were saying, you know before you barged in." I looked at him. At first I did not know what he was saying but then I remembered it was when he was talking about knuckles and me so I played it . "Number one I did not bargain and hear what?" He looked relieved then answered. "Oh nothing just personal business." I like gold necklace hand and exited the room. I thought about him the whole way I was walking to Michael's room since he had an extra bed for me and he knew me best plus he offered. I guess he is kind of cute and I do have a small crush on him but you can't blame me were almost the same Well I'll think about it in the morning right now I need to get rest. It was only 7 o'clock pm but I was fatigued all the activities from today. Well good night. It was cold but my fur keep me warm and I didn't need a blanket.

 **(Knuckle's pov)**

Man, what a day. If it weren't for Applejack, sonic would be dead meat. I mean I am no Casanova but I do have the slightest crush on Applejack. Iean if you were like me wouldn't you? Well it's 8 o'clock and I'm going to get up early just for some practice. Right before I got to the door I remembered that Applejack was going to be the guest in my room since I have an extra bed. I mean everyone had an extra bed in the room except Sonic so I understand why Rainbow Dash stays outside and sits on the clouds. But I was feeling a little bad for Rainbow Dash cent its about to get cold and I realized her fur is not as thick as the rest of us. She'll make it. Right now I just hope Applejack doesn't snore. Surprisingly she doesn't she just sleeps like an angel sitting in her bed just dozing off probably dreaming about her home I heard she has a big family. And I mean big family. I was tempted to just stare at her for a couple of minutes but I went straight to bed maybe my crush was more than a little bit. I just hope it doesn't get out of hand. And another thing how did she get sober so quick?

 **(sonic pov)**

I wish thinking about Rainbow Dash. It was starting to get cold outside as the summer turn to fall it wasn't quite fall yet but it was about to be. I realize that her for it isn't as big as ours for some reasons I was always nice and soft but not thick. She was always camping on a nearby cloud. I guess Pegasus in Equestria get to control clouds and they are the only ones that can stand on them without falling. She also said something about alicorns can also stand on clouds and control them. They're unicorn and Pegasus mix. Alicorns are always princesses. Well Rainbow Dash to freeze, so I went to the lab and asked tails if he had some cloud boots. He said he did, and they have a jump boost too. I looked out the window and waiting for a sign that Rainbow Dash was cold. I saw that she was freezing and I didn't want to just leave her there and that's why I had my boots on aka the cloud boots tails made me. She was shivering so I raced outside.

" Hey rainbow you look like you're pretty cold up there." She looked at me and questioned me. "How come you're not freezing and shivering like I am?" Still looking at her I answered. " Your fur seems to be thinner than all of hours including Apple Jacks." I jumped up there her eyes went wide. " H-how did you get here and how come you're not following through?" She looks amazed as if she's never seen technology probably not they use magic all the time where she comes from. "Well, with tails technology I can do almost anything, like he made these called boots to where I can stand on clouds and I get a jump boost." She seemed to understand a little bit. " Technology you say. I learned a little bit of that stuff when I was in kindergarten but like always we use magic so we don't need technology. Well at least unicorns and alicorns think. We pegusi and earth ponies would like a little something special that we can do, but always its magic that solves all." I just looked at her a minute realizing that magic could probably do a lot more than technology but it would take more strength and technology would only take a little bit of tweaking up. "Well I saw that you were cold so I decided to come up here and see if you want me to share some body heat." She stared at me a moment a little unsure but I wouldn't blame her. " You me and get close to each other and... cuddle?" " Not in a weird or awkward way. Just as friends. I understand if you think its weird and he'd rather be cold because I can leave if you want me to." She thought about at the moment but I guess once you think about it it isn't as weird (me: is still kinda weird to me, but just go along). "It wouldn't hurt to warm up and share body heat we're is doing it as friends anyways. It is turning fall and its getting really cold and I know you only have one bed in your bedroom and that'd be really awkward." So Rainbow Dash placed herself across my lap and I was in sitting position and I stroked her hair. "What are you doing Sonic?" I then realized I was touching her hair. "I was just looking at the different colors in your hair and it looks like you never brushed it. Also cause it is soft. No awkward comments." She only answered with a simple okay and fell asleep. She was a fast sleeper and she seem to have been doing a lot today. But I only have one complaint she drools. Well at least she did today. But I didn't mind since it mostly landed on the cloud but a little bit did but a little bit did it me. She was just so peaceful when she slep like an angel. You can call me weird but this girl is mine. But what am I going to do with Amy?

 **(rainbowdash pov)**

Sonic was a dream come true. He was like one of those fairytales and rarity's books. She always reads romances, I never thought that they would contribute to life until now it it was like my fairytale he was kind brave and always seem to protect me, but what about that girl I can't remember her name. I think it was Amy.

I think in my sleep a lot even if I'm dreaming I always seem to think about the outside world instead of the Wonderland in my dreams. I wasn't Twilight Library once and I found this romance book I was dared by Applejack to read one so I read it it was 10 chapters long and it seems like a nightmare but now it seems like it helps me a lot. (Made up the book) I can't exactly remember the name of the book, but I know it was about a prince and atowns girl who loved eachother so much, but there was a mare who also loved the prince so she made a potion that made the prince love her instead and bla bla bla the towns girl breaks the spell bla bla bla marriage bla bla bla happily ever after. I just hope amy is not a witch she probably is not but she seems to have some obsessed love with Sonic so she could do anything at any point. I just hope sonic loves me like I love him that would make this love connection a good one.

I woke up and sonic seem to be staring at me then I looked down and saw that I had drooled on him and quicklyapologized. He said it was okay now I explain to him how I never usually drool I'm I'm usually perfect when I sleep except when I have nightmares. We were just looking at the clouds seeing what they look like and we were having a little bit of fun I seem to get a closer relationship with him just as friends though. Then I realized something in the air it was a robot. " what's that Sonic is it a robot is it dangerous?" It shot a laser at me and I quickly dodged it. " watch out Dashie!" Sonic did a Spin Dash and destroyed the object suddenly a little turtle floated down and it landed in my lap. This made me angry and I told sonic about my pet turtle at home and he explain to me how a used animals in some of his robot devices usually the small ones but the bigger one he just used robotic parts to make them stronger. I miss tank I hope he's okay and I hope he hibernates well.

It had been the last couple of days and Applejack and knuckles for hanging out in the city again buying clothing and stuff with her money. And I was just hanging out with Sonic. And I notice that Fluttershy woke up she was just hanging out out with cream. They seem to get along quite fine.( Fluttershy will get a POV in the next chapter so don't worry) We we're getting a little too close for Amy's comfort but Sonic reminded her that we were just friends. I just hope that was enough to convince her she is a stubborn mule. Me and Sonic had been sleeping on the cloud again since his heat broke down and sharing body heat with better than having a heater since every time I would wake up sweating really bad. When I say a couple days I actually mean one week the others had still been unconscious and I'm surprised Fluttershy was the first one to wake up. Well Applejack was the first but Fluttershy out of all the others I was surprised she was the first I thought she was going to be the last. I'll tell you one thing though I wasn't ready for Pinkie Pie the wake up. I also noticed that there was a bat with feathered wings. I just can't wait till Twilight wakes up she would be good with tales. Oh and I found out on my own time and knuckles and Applejack have been well mostly knuckles and the crush that he has on Applejack.

* * *

 **(Shadow's pov)**

me and silver decided to tell sonic something. We came up to him in his room and he didn't seem too excited about what we had to tell him. " look sonic if you want Rainbow Dash as your girlfriend you're going to have to ask her today." He seemed a little confused. " why today how about in the week I still need time to figure out what I'm going to say and you know it." "Because number one you need to stop being scared of Amy she can't do anything to you she still in love with you and she won't hurt Rainbow Dash because who would be crazy enough to hurt someone when someone like you with all your talents and someone like Rainbow Dash with all her talents and her friends with all their talents." He still was mad at the fact that they were pressuring him to ask her out today. " you know its shadow if someone challenges someone to a fight last only be them no ganging up teams and no cheating. Or else it would be an unfair fight because there would be no one on Amy's team. And you know how Amy goes when it comes to me she will go crazy." Sonic had a point but me and silver still had our points too. Sonic and Rainbow Dash were both very close and me and silver both heard Rainbow Dash talking to herself on the cloud about Sonic. Plus they're always with each other on that cloud. No awkward comment. We argued for about 30 minutes when knuckles came in the room and popped his fingers. That seem to always work especially that Applejack was still sleeping. It was 7 o'clock a.m. and Rainbow Dash was awake while Applejack and Fluttershy were asleep. Fluttershy sleep in cream's room because cream had an extra bed. Finally sonic agreed to ask Rainbow Dash. He knew that Rainbow Dash could protect yourself if Amy wanted to start a fight.

 **(silver's pov)**

"I hope this works."

* * *

 **hope y'all are not mad at me for the cliff hanger. Well I bet y'all didn't expect that, well any of it. Sorry I worked on this for two days and I wanted to make it good. Still improving on my long chapters. It's late 12:19 to be exact. And great news I was thinking the other day and I got a plan where fluttershy doesn't have to be single I just can't tell you cause it would ruin the story, but I will say that it is a mlp character. Try to guess I want to see if you can get it right. Hope you liked this chapter and I may be doing another crossover fanfic. But it will be mlp and something else. It will mostly be rainbowdash and a different character from a video game. And like I said in the beginning does anyone play the game Halo?**


	11. Chapter 11: love is in the air

**Hi let's continue with the story.**

 **(Sonic pov)**

Why did I agree to ask Rainbow Dash out on a date. I knew amy was going to be really mad if she found out I just hope that Rainbow Dash would be okay if she tried to start some kind of fight. But right now I really didn't care it was Rainbow Dash that I love and if Amy heard that I had asked rainbowdash out on a date it would break your heart really bad and I really don't care she's been very selfish about me lately. Some things that you love too much you have to let go. She just hasn't learned that yet.

I was with knuckles, silver, and shadow. They were all helping me find the right flowers and stuff. We were kind of overthinking it so we decided just leave it be with the flowers. Maybe we could ask some advice from Fluttershy she knows Rainbow Dash best mostly because the others have not woke up and Applejack said that she's basically just a Rock n roller. So we decided to go to Fluttershy see what advice she has about Rainbow Dash.

 **(fluttershy pov)**

it was a peaceful day and I was just taking a walk in the house. I was going to hang out with cream but she was in the city right now I think she was grocery shopping she said thats one of her chores. Well it would hurt to go outside for a second. There was lots of animals outside from turtles getting ready to hibernate to snow foxes getting ready to hunt. I still had my power to speak with Animal. It would be horrible if I couldn't. I was just outside when I saw sonic, Silver, Shadow, and Knuckles they seem to have something on their mind they wanted to share maybe they needed some help.

" Hey Fluttershy me shadow Sonic and knuckles were just wondering if you could give us some advice about what Rainbow Dash likes." I stared at silver for a while looking a little shy but I was trying to break the habit of being shy all the time, it never usually worked so I just talked softly. " Well w-what do you n-need for." They stared at Sonic for a second but Sonic just nodded at them letting them know that they could tell her. Shadow did the honors. "Well, as you can see sonic doesn't really like Amy, Amy just like him. So he's been looking for other girls so that Amy will stop messing around with him. She goes to crazy and she's waiting for marriage already and he still hasn't said yes to whether they can be boyfriend and girlfriend. So he wants to ask Rainbowdash out. She like him back, well we don't really know but they are very similar and she gets along well with him." My eyes went wide I couldn't believe that this is really going to be the first date of the gang. I'm surprised it was Rainbow Dash that would be first. " oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my!" That's all I can say so I agreed to tell them about Rainbow Dash.

(If I make some of this up it is just to go along with the story in the future, OK) so I started. "So I'll tell you a lot about her if that's okay." they nodded I guess they were okay with long stories as long as sonic can get a yes from Rainbow Dash I guess. " the first thing you need to know about Rainbow Dash is Speed. She loves fast stuff so that include roller coaster rides and stuff like that. Another thing she has is rock and roll she plays the guitar better than anybody I've seen. She can actually do a sonic rainboom with her guitar. She's a shredder she shreds off all the time. I guess she likes rainbows I mean she is rainbow colored Pegasus so obviously she likes it. She stands on clouds so she loves the air the sky and stuff like that. She's not much of a learner she gets really bored and falls asleep. I can speak with Animal though, and no one else but Rainbow Dash can talk to Dragons, she has some kind of attachment with Dragons and dangerous stuff like that. You all may think they are mythical but for some reason they do its exist in this world because I've seen them and I can feel them. She has a pet turtle at home named tank and she gets really offended if you call her turtle slow mostly because it's got a helicopter on its shell. I can probably tell that you can guess this but she hates dressing up in fancy clothing she does go shopping once in awhile but that's only for rock and roll and stuff like that. She never wears dresses. She does like some flowers but they have to be like a rainbow colored stuff like that or else she's not really into them. She's also very athletic she plays soccer ball but she's also very good at basketball. Her house is in the clouds in Equestria so like I said before she is a very cloudy person. Is that the right word idk. She loves the outside and adventure and doing stuff that's dangerous all the time even if it means getting her killed well almost killed she wouldn't want to die. Well I guess that's enough because I can't really think of anything else except maybe she always loyal to her friends obviously because her element of harmony is loyalty and she will do anything to protect her friends and friendship is a main goal for her. Well I'm done."

They were listening the whole time and it looks like silver was writing some of the stuff down. Then they realized she likes dragons and she can speak with them and stuff? So I explain to them that we don't know how but she's always been able to talk to dangerous animals like dragons all the time and they seem to have made friends with her I guess because she's awesome that's another thing about her awesomeness. Well I'm going to tend to my Animals because these little chipmunks need enough food to store for the winter so I'm going to help them. I said goodbye to them and they were back to their business and I was back to mine.

 **(silver's pov)**

"Ummm... Sonic she makes friends with dragons, doesn't that scare you a bit." He didn't seem worried. Maybe it was just because it was his true love." Not really silver, she is a good egg. She would never do evil not ever. Come on we need to hurry, I would like to ask tails something. You think he will be surprised." I guess he'd be surprised, anybody would be surprised if you saw Rainbow Dash and Sonic, the two non lovers,l in love together.

We finally got to tails lab and lukly he was there and was still working on the machine to find the chaos emeralds. "I got it the machine is done we can find the chaos emeralds." We had looked at it for a second but then went back to subject. "Tails we need to talk first then we will go back chaos emeralds." He looked at sonic. "What's more important than the chaos emeralds?" Then I stepped in. "I'll tell you. Sonic and rainbowdash sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g." Then sonic told him the rest.

 **(tails pov)**

"I can't believe it. You are going to ask RD out, what about Amy." Sonic answered me. "She'll understand, I hope." We thought about it for a second. "So what do you need from me sonic." "Well you see tails I know you have a machine that can make anything that you can tell it, right?" I nodded. "Well, I need you to make Dashie an electric guitar." He told him all the details and it was done. "Shadow, can you make stuff invisible?" "I have learned something from my books, but I'm not sure if it will work." Knuckles was interested in seeing if it will work. "Well try." With all the strength that shadow could use he tried his best. His mind was straight on invisibility as he stared at the guitar soon enough it turned invisible they clap their hands. He looked pretty tired so he said he was going to his room and told us to tell him how it went. Then silver stopped him. He was not going to let him miss it just in case there was a kiss. Well I guess that's all my work done time to go back to the machine to see if it actually works. We already have one Chaos Emerald so I'm going to see if it can tell which location in the house it is.

 **( Rainbow Dash's pov)**

it was a beautiful day and no one could resist it. Not even Fluttershy of course she was helping the little chipmunks and squirrels because it was almost turning fall and they were preparing for winter. I wonder how Sonic was. I guess I really do like him. But I hope it's not too much. I heard that the boy is supposed to ask the girl out so I'm not too much in a hurry to ask him out. But if I was a boy I would. He seems to like me, but that's just from what I've seen he's always nice to me and kind and brave and intelligent in my kind of way. I hope that we can be together sometime.

"Hi, Dashie." It was sonic he had his friends along with him but they seem to be far behind they were trying to hide but it wasn't too great. They seem to know that they were spotted, so they decided just to stand about three meters away. There seems to be something on Sonic's mind. He looked nervous but his friends push them up he seemed to have been planning this because his friends knew everything that he was probably going to do. So I asked him. "Is there something wrong sonic." He hesitated. "Umm... Rainbowdash, you see, I was going to ask you. What I mean is... Ugh." He took a deep breath. "Dashie, I need to ask you something..."

 **(Amy's pov)**

It was a beautiful day. I'm still mad because Rouge wouldn't make me that dress three weeks ago. I'm still surprised that those other unconscious people or shall I say Animal haven't woke up yet. There must have been a bad injury maybe it was something to do with the portal from all of them going in there at once. I'm not a nerd tales will have to figure that out. I walking to see where Sonic was because I was going to ask him if he was going to take my hand in marriage. He is probably just a little nervous. Everyone's a little nervous about asking for marriage. So I was just walking down the hallway doing my normal finding Sonic. But that is when i went down the hallway that curved left I could have just went straight but I heard something down that hallway and I didn't want to disturb it. It was Sonic and Rainbow Dash talking to each other. I tried to hear what they were saying. I put my hand to my ear to hear the words, and I was able to hear. And I was really mad when I heard what my sonic said. He said, "Rainbowdash will you go out with." I was raging. And I stepped in there before she could answer."No you will not go out with my man! He is mine! And even if you did go out with him you would be a side chick(hope y'all know what that is)! Sonic loves me you rainbow head ass bitch!" Rainbowdash the bitch started up. "Sonic doesn't like you and you need to let him go, he hates you! So buzz up you prostitute looking ass bitch, mother f*****(I would never fully spell that word to be safe)! And if you want to fight I will fight you. Also if I lose I will be happy to have had my fair chance to say these things." The fight was on.

 **(no pov: the fight)**

So they were outside, and there was no go and no stop so they were already fighting.

Amy had her hammer while rainbowdash had her sword, but then Amy spoke up. "Dash, you need to put the sword down you could automatically kill me." So they decided to put all wepons down it was a hand to hand fight, but she didn't say no magic. They were going in a circle waiting for first strike when Amy took it. She knocked rainbowdash over, but not out. Rainbowdash kicked Amy in the face making Amy put her hand over it. Then Amy punched Dash in the gut making her strain for air. Rainbowdash was on her knees and Amy kicked her. "Are you giving up that easily?" "No." Dash ran behind Amy and used a unraveling force(it is a shout from the video game Skyrim. Look it up and you will understand) power. It knocked Amy in to a tree making her shout under her breath. The rest of the gang including fluttershy and apple Jack were watching. Then silver looked at shadow. "Is this legal." Then shadow looked at silver. "No, you want to go stop them." Just looking at all the blood made him shiver. Amy was a monster. Her dress was torn up and her eyes seemed to be red, she was not happy. She also had blood on her dress. Rainbowdash looked about the same. They were still fighting. Dash had did a back flip avoiding Amy's puch. Dash then used flames on her. Amy yelped as her fur was burned short. And Amy tackled rainbow, punching her over and over again nonstop. Rainbow had to get enough strength to kick Amy off her. She then used ice and froze her feet down. Then RD took this chance to puch Amy in the face. But then the ice broke having Amy pin her down to the ground again. RD used her elbow and hit her in the chest, almost breaking her bones. Then Amy had enough and pulled out a knife, it was a large razor knife with a fine blade. RD's wings were broke from the multiple times Amy tackled her. So she tried to use magic. She was almost to weak. And the sheld flickered. She couldn't run because if she tried she would have a less chance of success because of her weakness. The rage in Amy is what keep her going and Dashie had yet learned a healing spell. The sheld flickered and sparked. Amy was running at her she had to do something. But it was to late rainbow tried to run but Amy used her knife and stabbed her in the back of the neck, all she could fill is pain and blood streamed from her, she had not long to live.

"Nooooooo." Sonic ran for Dash. Amy was looking at him. "I guess there is going to be a great wedding soon." Sonic was angery at her. "You cheated, and now my love is going to be dead because of YOU!" She wasn't sorry. "I didn't cheat I did what I needed to do, now we can be in love without distraction." "Amy you are missing the point, I don't like you nor love you." He wasn't going to stall any longer. He picked up rainbowdash holding where the knife was to make the bleeding less, and ran faster than the time they raced. With the wind blowing in his face the tears fell with the wind. And he got to the lab soon the others were there to.

The ruckus in the lab woke up the rest of the mlp gang. Silver took dudy to explain EVERYTHING to them. From the first day that rainbowdash came to today. They understood and were worried to death about RD. Pinkie pie was a bunny, rarity was a cat, and twilight was a fox. They were the last to wake. Tails had some medical gloves on. He gently pulled out the bloody knife and the bleed got worst. He wrapped it with those medical cloths. But it only held for a second. RD was not sad about her dying but leaving sonic. Tails but medicine on the other burns cuts and bruises. Then used some bandages. But it was still that main cut. RD knew she was going to die. "Sonic come here." Dash was weak. Sonic came close to her he had tears. "Please don't cry about me, I know you are stronger than that. And also before Amy got mad yes I would gladly go out with you." She closed her eyes.(she is dead but not for long, just so you don't leave crying) "Dashie wake up" pinkie nugged her, but received no answer. They were all sad, knuckles had to hide his face. Applejack held on Knuckles, she was crying and he tried his best not to. "No, no, no! Rainbow you can't die, I loved you!" He touched her hair. "Stand back." Tails was going to use an electric shock. He tried it twice but nothing. Sonic was looking at her with dread and said these words softly. "I love you." Suddenly the chaos emerald that they collected was glowing and hovered above sonic. He grabbed it and rainbowdash's Element of Harmony glowed and a lightning bolt connected eachother. And it got stronger and stronger. Sonic struggle to keep hold of it and then there was a sudden flash of light. And it sparkled down. They all looked at RD. She made a noise. She was all healed up top to bottom. She sat up. Twilight looked in surprise, then noticed a fox hiding behind her holding her tail. "Wow, there must have been some energy between both of them that made them connect, but I only know of one thing that can do that." Twilight was going to finish but then the same fox stepped up. "True love!"(yes i know cheesy)That's where the nerds meet and start to know eachother. Sonic was ready to ask. "Now that we know that this is true love." He picks her up in his arms. "Will you date me Dashie." Rainbowdash's lips meet Sonic's. They kissed for a good minute or so and let go. "Yes." And there was another kiss. Then Amy walked in the lab. And was encountered by knuckles who through her in a jail cell tails made in the lab just in case. "How come rainbowdash got to kiss sonic." It was going to be hell for her. "You know what this calls for." Pinkie pie was in shadow's face. "A PARTY!"

Yes, there was a party, and there was more than one couple, or there will be. (;

Knuckles was a little nervous. He had been hanging out with Applejack and had a crush on her. The main reason he wanted sonic to ask out rainbow was because so he could have the right atmosphere to ask Applejack. He took a deep breath. He may have more than a little crush. "Hey Apples I need to ask you something." He scratched the back of his head. "What'cha need sugar cube." He needed to be brave. "Applejack, you are nice, kind, and beautiful and i may not be the best man. And you happen to be the strongest girl I know, so apples will you date with me?" She was so happy. She had her ears down in a cute delighted fashion. "Oh, Knuxy of course, I was wondering when you would ask. I've alwayed found you quite attractive." She punched him in the shoulder, but then lead to a kiss. "I knew it!" Shadow said out loud and everyone stared at them. "It's so beautiful." Rarity had a tissue and wiped her eyes. Sonic cane over to knuckles. "Wow, I never knew you were that romantic." He looked at sonic. "What about you?" Sonic and rainbowdash were holding hands but didn't let go. Knuckles had is hand around Applejack's hip. "This calls for an extra fun PARTY!" Pinkie had a cake in her hands. She then had a table that she had got out of nowhere. And there was soon other stuff too. Maybe that is her Element's level up, get party stuff out of nowhere. Then she put up streamer and balloons. She was crazy. At least we were having fun. "Hey Dashie, I want to give you something." It was the guitar. "Oh my gosh, how did you know I play?" He pointed his finger at fluttershy and she waved back. The guitar was a cyan color with a rock and roll pinted shape. It also had her cutie mark on it and on the other side it had her name in rainbow. She loved it. Twilight knew what happened if she played. "Come on rainbow time to show your skill." She played one of her favorites. "Awesome as I wanna be"

Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey!

Awesome as I wanna be

Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey!

Awesome as I wanna be

First you see me riding on a sonic boom

Got my guitar shredding up my latest room

There is nothing you can do to beat me

I'm so good that you can't defeat me

Ya I'm awesome take caution

Watch out for me, I'm awesome as I wanna be

Ya I'm awesome take caution

Watch out for me, I'm awesome as I wanna be

(Shreds off)

At that one part where she shreds off she starts to raise in the air. Everybody is watching as she moves her fingers as fast as possible. And right at the end of the shred she comes flying down and does a sonic Rainboom just in time for the other lines.

Step aside now you're just getting in my way

I got sick chops you could never hope to play

When it comes to making music I'm the gruler

You wish you could be 20% cooler

Ya I'm awesome take caution

Watch out for me I'm awesome as I wanna

Ya I'm awesome take caution

Watch out for me I'm Awesome As I Wanna BE.

They all clapped, and some were still on the ground from the Sonic Rainboom. Rainbowdash giggled. Last time she played that song everyone thought that she was a show off. Sonic can to her. "How come you never told me this!" "Cause you never asked." And she kissed him on the cheek making him blush.

(twilight's pov)

So this is crazy, I'm a fox. And it seemed that foxes are smarties. Because there is this fox with two tails that is also a nerd. We have a lot in common. We both like inventing, learning, books, and nerdy stuff. I was wearing a purple long sleeve shirt with my cutie mark, and a white skirt. Then I had nerdy glasses. I had some purple boots with my cutie mark on them. Me and the fox became friends. We talked about inventing stuff and he was fascinated by my magic and my horn. He said he had never seen a fox with a horn.

(Eggman's pov)

Metal Sonic finally returned and with the blood sample I needed to make a robot. But there was something wrong with it it wouldn't function in the machine. Then I took a closer look of it it was weird. That is lifted and it smelled sweet. Soon I tasted it I know gross. But it was sleep. Then I started to rain. It was skittles. She must've tricked him I yelled at him for a second or two and then I powered him down. To bring out my friend. And out of the dark there was a tiger's claw and a goat's leg.

 **Surprise! Did you expect that. Well now there are two love birds. And a new server of eggman's. Can you guess who it is? Well I hpe you like my chapter, and make sure to review and tell me what you think. God bless you all!**


	12. Chapter 12: Love is contagious

**New chapter enjoy!**

Sonic and rainbowdash were running through the green hill zone...

(no pov)

Rainbow and sonic made sure that they were the same speed so that they could talk to each other. "So, fuzz ball, if you liked me so much why didn't you tell me?" this made him blush a bit. "Well, lets say that its hard to just go to someone and say that you love them, plus I know that you are not a love person so I was not sure how you would react." "Well I guess you have a point, but it would not of been that bad i said no." he looked at her with a 'ya right' look. "Okay ya it would have been a bit bad but that's life, plus I would have still been your friend." "Thanks Dash." They went a little faster. "So tell me more about this eggman guy." Sonic started. "Well, he is a bad guy who wants to get the chaos emeralds and take over moubius. Like said before the chaos emeralds are powerful and he would use to use in one of his crazy inventions and that would be bad. He uses animals in his inventions to work them, but he has some robots that he used DNA to control." Rainbowdash was listening. "Like that metal sonic guy." Sonic turned to her. "Ya, metal Sonic, _i will kill him for good!"_ he had said that last part shaking his fist in fury reremembering the last time he battled him. He stared down at the checkered grass. " So you can work magic, right?" Dash decided to stop and sonic stopped with a screech of his shoes. "Well, ya...but I'm not that good. Twilight is the master. But u can doa lot of tricks, but not very good ones." She stared at the ground. "Plus I haven't even got a hang of levitation yet." She tried to lift a twig up bit it wasn't even five inches before it fell. "At least I can do spells that can defend me, like the Amy incedent." She shivered at the thought."

(Tails pov)

It was nice having someone as smart as you help you out in the lab. "So the numbers here will give me the location, and the numbers here will show me how close I am." I had just got done explaining how the chaos emerald locater works."I just need some minor adjustments. Could you hand me the screw driver." Still staring at me work she handed me the screw driver, but where was her arm? I turned around and jumped and ran into a shelf. "Tails what's wrong, did I frightin you?" I couldn't speak. She was levitating the object using her horn? But her horn didn't touch it, it only was surrounded by the same arua that the screw driver was surrounded by. "H-how are y-you doing that." She looked at the screw driver then at her horn. "Magic." I let out a laugh. "Magic is not real." She had an irritated face. "Did you not see rainbow yesterday?" I shrugged. "Could have been technology." Then I turned upside down. "Wow, twilight what are you doing?" She was holding me by my right leg using her 'magic'. "Can technology do this?" Then she shook me a little. "Can technology do that." Well she was from another dimension so it is reasonable. "Okay, okay what ever magic is real." She then dropped me. "You are a cute fuzzy ball of fur." Her comment made me blush. I also noticed that she was wearing nerdy clothing, not very common. She had a light purple shirt with her cutie mark and a darker purple nitted vest. She also had regular blue jeans and had some nerdy square glasses with her hair in a nerdy style too(regular twilight hair style). She had a crown, because she was a princess and a Element of Harmony, and her sword was strapped around her like a case of arrows. Magnificent. It matches her purple fox with horn appearance.

(Silver's pov)

I was bord and needed something to do. So I just walked around the house till my brain could find something to do. I was looking down when I ran into someone. We had both fell down. She went to apologize first. "Oh, darling I'm so sorry I was not looking." I helped her up and spoke to her. "No don't apologize it was my fault, I have been just walking around the house wondering what the hell to do." She was beautiful. I tried to snap out of this trance I was in. She was a fluffy white cat. She wore a purple dress that was knee low and had half sleeves. It had three diamond shaped gems(more rhombus shaped). The dress was full of glitter. Then she had some purple high hills, and some blue eye shadow. And like the rest of them she had her sword on her back with a strap(like twilight and the others) around her. She also had a horn that she was using to levitate a notebook. "My name is Silver the hedgehog, what's your name?" She wiped the dust off her dress. "Oh hello darling Silver, my name is rarity, the uhh... Unicorn slash cat. Unicat. I have also been walking around the house. I just can't get in the zone. I have ran out of fashion ideas." We were near the dining room so they took a seat. She slouched in the chair and let out a deep sigh. Then I got an idea. "So, rarity, I see you like fashion so maybe you could practice on me and I could give you some ideas." She pondered about that, then see looked at me. "IDEA, that silver fur would go perfect with a glittery purple suit with a red tie. Oh, oh I know and you can wear some purple dress pants with some brick red shoes." She pushed me to a room and went to work. How many things can that woman do at once?

"You look fabulous darling just wonderful!" I looked in the mirror and saw something I could not stand. Me. I had a purple suit with purple pants, both glittery, a red tie, red shoes, and my hair was combed to the side. I also noticed that their was a note in my pocket. I waited till she left the room to go attend to other people. The note said:

 _Dear Silver,_

 _You are such a fabulous model. You have all the right traits to be in the Daily Equestria Times newspaper. I hope we can hang out more. Stay wonderful darling._

 _Love, Rarity_

Something about the note made me feel all fuzzy inside, like I was in...love. The love is contagious don't catch it!

(Shadow's pov)

I was bord sitting on the couch. I am never happy. It is just my thing. I saw sonic coming twords me and he sat next to me on the couch. "Hey shadow, why don't you come out side it is the first day of winter." I just sat there staring at the blank screen and shrugged my shoulders. Then some pink bunny with a pink shirt with 3 balloons, pink tights, a sword on her back, and frizzy hair popped in front of me. "Hi my name is pinkie pie!" I jumped up. "Oh, hi um...pinkie pie." He had no idea to say to a hyper bunny. "... My name is Shadow the hedgehog." See got really close to my face and stared at me. "Why do you not smile?" She gave a slight frown. "I never smile." She backed away and started to do something. She made funny faces, told jokes, and a bunch of other random stuff. Finally she looked tired after 30 minutes. She looked a little wobbly and she then fell and face planted. Something rised up in me. "Ha hahaha, ha-ha." Everyone looked in the room to see me laughing. When I stopped pinkie pie shot up from the ground and jumped in the air with a smile "Ya, I told you that I would make you smile. Well time to go make someone else smile. See ya!" I sat up straight. "Okay, bye pinkie." Something about that girl made me smile the rest of the day. She is not to bad. The only problem now is evey one staring at me. "What are you looking at!"

(Fluttershy pov)

It was a wonderful day. The first snow was going down and all the animals were going into hibernation. "Come little ones, its winter now." They gave her a nod and they huddled. Then there was a big crunch. "What was that." I had said with a shiver in my voice. The crunch only got closer. "B-back away monster." But it did not stop. I stepped away and closed my eyes waiting to be eaten or killed. But then I got talked to the ground. "Don't eat me!" I had yelled but then opened my eyes. "Hi fluttershy." Then I saw that it was only rainbowdash. "You scared the living day light out of me." She helped me up. "Sorry, I was only having fun. Well did you know it is almost Christmas?" I was confused. "What is Christmas?" She put a red hat with a little bell on my head. "It's like hearts warming eve, but different. I'll tell you on the way home, everyone else knows." So on the way home she told me everything.

 **I know y'all are probably mad at me for not updating in a while but it is because I have been doing a lot of stuff lately. I have been packing and moving. Also I have to get used to the new school. Plus a lot of shopping for Christmas. To make up to you I will do a 3 part Christmas special, maybe 4 part. Well thanks for reading and review. God bless you all.**


	13. Chapter 13: Christmas special part one

**Back with another chapter. Christmas special part 1**

(pinkie pie pov)

(hint: read as if you are pinkie pie, it will make these more understandable) Oh I'm so Happy, It's almost Christmas! From what shadow told me it is SO exciting. I want to meet Santa Claus, and his reindeer, and his elves, and his wife. Oh, oh and I wonder if his house is made of ginger bread. I would eat it and lick all the frosting off, num num. Well I better get back on topic. I get to help go shopping for Christmas ornaments and lights and stuff like that. I was with shadow in the house when I saw him with a green chaos emerald and then we suddenly were at the mall. I like teleportation. Omfg, the mall is so beautiful, we don't have malls in ponyville, all the stores are outside in the grass and dirt. There are lights everywhere. I felt like if I stared at it anymore I would "pop" like a balloon. Then someone tapped on my shoulder. "Come on pinkie we can't stand here all day." It was shadow. I like him, maybe a lot more than I should. Well I hope there ain't any misltoe anywhere. That would be very, very bad. Anywho, lets get SHOPPING!

We were in a store that was just for Christmas. We walked around and looked at stuff. I was in charge of the ornament picking and he did the lights. There were round ornaments, sparkly ornaments, crystal ornaments, ice looking ornaments... I couldn't pick so I took 2 of each for me and shadow. They were piled high in my hands and I could imagin them touching the roof of the store. I walked over to shadow and gave a smile. He rolled his eyes and gave a smirk when a round sparkly ornament with a snowman on it fell out my hands, and he picked it up. "You wait here a second, I'll go get a cart." He placed the ornament on top of my pile and went for a cart.

A few seconds later shadow game with a cart. I let all the ornaments roll in to the cart, but I do not realize that the **same** ornament fell out of my hands. So when I walked over to shadow I slipped on it but before I could fall he caught me with one hand. Our eyes locked into each other's. I never realized how beautiful those eyes of his were. Dark but majestic. And that face something about it makes me smile. We had to unlock our eyes, everyone was staring. We straightened up and I brushed my pants off. "Sorry shadow I didn't see the ornament fall, so I..." He stopped me. "Don't appolagize. It's not your fault you love ornaments." We both let out a giggle. I like being around him. Wow are those lights blinking.

(Rainbowdash pov)

This is so awesome, Christmas is such wonderful holiday. I have to tell celestia about this and make it a holiday in Equestria. Well, I'm just glad for a new, wonderful, speed demon, boyfriend. Well we have been going out for a couple of weeks but it felt new still to me. We also wanted to keep the affection twords each other on a limit, but lets stay on topic. Me and sonic were in charge of picking out the tree. We were going to get the best tree ever!

We took a stroll in the forest. "So sonic what kind of tree would be the best for Christmas?" I wasn't sure if there was a certain type or what. "Well, Dash, we need an evergreen tree that is big but not to large. It also has to be strong enough to hold ornaments." Makes more sense. So we walked around a while longer when we both found one, surprisingly it was the same one. "Found one!" We had both said in unison. Knowing that we both agreed on the same tree we got to work. Sonic had an axe and he was using it to cut it down. After a while I could tell he was getting tired. He was half way through the tree when he decided to take a break. He panted. I rolled my eyes. "Um.. Sonic, I could have just used my magic to cut it." He gave me a glare. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME BEFORE?!" I walked up to the tree. "Cause you didn't ask." He face palmed. And I gave out a laugh. My wing extended length and glowed a bright white and I sliced through the tree, letting it fall to the ground as a yelled "timber!"

So we got it tied up and me and sonic held it together to keep from falling or slipping. The snow was cold but with to speedos like us we could get home in a flash, or a dash.

(Rarity pov)

I was with darling silver, our jobs were making Christmas sweater. I don't know why they are called ugly sweaters. Mine are magnificent. Expesialy with silver around to help out. " darling would you hand me the needle and the thread." then silver handed it to. He was always around when I needed him. I was starting to like him a lot more. But love is not the problem we have to face right now. I had sweaters for everyone including myself and silver. I used him as my model. I would make a sweater and he would put it on and I would see if I liked it. Simple as that.

I was almost finished but then I ran out of thread. "Ohmygosh I ran out of thread!" I was in a panic everyone must have a sweater for Christmas season. "We can go to the mall and buy some, I'll fly us there." He grabbed me by my hip, it made butterflies fly in my stomach, but I just went with it.

I haven't been in the sky's for a long time. Flying made me fell free of stress anpain. Soon we were at the mall and we went in. I saw a Christmas store. I decided to go into get some other sweater making stuff while I was at it. But I was stopped when silver pulled me around a Christmas tree in the store. "What is wrong." I was confused. "Look." I looked around the Christmas tree and saw pinkie pie and shadow. They were gazing into each others eyes. I spoke up but in a whisper. "How could they be in love they are the complete opposite." "I don't know rarity."

When they left we got what they needed and left for home.

(Fluttershy's pov)

I had no one to be with this Christmas but I did not care, I had friends. Plus when I get home me and this vet guy have a date. I was kinda hoping that discord would ask me out since we have gotten close. But not to worry right now I have to get ingredients for the Christmas food that Applejack and Knuckles sent me to get. They were going to make the food then store it for Christmas eve. Tomorrow is Christmas eve and they are probably in a hurry to finish.

I had walked down to the store and it took me a while but I enjoy it. I had changed my clothing because I felt like my old clothing that I came here with did not match me. I was wearing a lime green turtle neck sweater, light blue jeans, and light blue boots with my cutie mark.

So in the store I go. Time to see what was on my list. I was walking through the store with my head down looking at the list that I had when suddenly I ran into someone. We both were knocked down. "I'm sorry miss let me help you up." He had a kind voice. He helped me on my feet and I thanked him. He was a kind fellow. He seemed to be in his Teen years. "So what is your name miss." I turned my attention to him. "O-oh my n-name is fluttershy, what's yours?" He gave me a smile. "My name is Chris, nice to meet fluttershy. You mind if I hang out with you I have nothing else to do and I only came in here for some candy." I saw the chocolate bars in his hand. "Sure I don't mind since in the place where I and my friends are staying at everyone has a buddy exept me." It was a little sad even though I know when I go home I have a date. "So what you in the store for fluttershy." I have him a smile. "I'm in here to get my friends Applejack and Knuckles the ingredients they need to bake there Christmas eve food because we are planning a party." Hr perked up. "Knuckles the echidna, who lives with sonic!" I guess he knows them. "Ya, its a long story, but now sonic and Knuckles have an relationship with my friends, rainbowdash and Applejack. There talents are equal. The fast and the strong!" He gave me a smirk. "I dout it." I have him his smirk back. "Well you will have to wait and see then." We decided to start walking and shop while talking. He said that he needed to talk to sonic so we hung out.

Soon we reach home after we were done. I opened the door. "Hey sonic there is someone I bumped into at the store and he needs to talk to you." Then sonic walked out of a room and rushed twords Chris. "How you been buddy." Sonic was happy. "Hey sonic I needed to talk to you." I stood back a bit. "Well since my parents are always busy and people can't take care of me like a child forever so I was wondering if I could stay with you, if there is room." He gave the cutest pleading look. But sonic didn't hesitate to answer. "Sure there is an extra bed in the guest room that fluttershy is staying in that you can have if fluttershy doesn't mind sharing the room." They looked at me. The thought of him staying made some form of happiness form inside of me. "Of course I don't mind at all." Chris gave me a hug. "Thanks flutter."

(Applejack pov)

Finally we got those ingredients for the cookies, cake, ect. First we are going to bake a cake. A very special cake. Fruit cake. "Come on Knuxy bring those fruit packages, please." He went for the berries since I was mixing the dough. "Here you go." I grabbed them but then I realized that I was doing all the fun and work. So I gave them back. "Why don't you do it, you need to have some fun, too." He looked at me "I don't know how to cook, I wouldn't know what to do." He looked down. But that was not going to stop me. I went behind him and took his hands. "First you need to take the fruit and pour it in the bowl of dough." I moved his hands as I said what to do. The berries of different types flowed in the bowl. "Then you need to mix it all up till it is smoth, but don't smash the berries." He stirred with my hands on his till I let go. "I'm doing it, I'm really doing it." Soon he let go of the spoon and I pointed at the cake pan and he poured it in. "Now Knuckles, put the oven on 375° Fahrenheit." He twisted the nob. "Now wait."

 _ **five minutes later**_

"ugghhh. Is it done yet." I turned "No it has only been five minutes."

"How about now."

"No."

"Is it done now."

"No."

"Now is it done."

"No."

"Now."

"No!"

"Now."

"No!"

"Now."

Okay I had enough. I picked up pack of flour that opened and threw it at him. He then was covered with flour and was white as snow. "What was that for!" I let out a little laugh. "For being as annoying as pinkie pie." He then picked up a pack of fruit that was left over from the fruit cake. "Don't you dare Knuxy." But he threw it at me and it was all over. "That's it!" I picked up a bucket of water. "Please don't Applejack, you and I both knows what happens when flour mets water." To late. I poured it on him and he was a doughy mess. Then I jumped on him knocking him over. And then I gave him a big hug. "See now you are a fruit cake." He looked at himself as my hug had hot the berries on the dough that was on him. We both let out a giggle and got up to get cleaned.

(Twilight pov)

I get to help out tails with the exterior decorations. I read a book about this so I should do fine. "You get the right twilight and I will get the left side." Got it. I was about tho grab the garland but I saw the neighbors decorating too but they seemed to be in a rush so I decided to go ask why. "Excuse me, I don't mean to interrupt you but why are you in a rush. The lady answered first. "You haven't heard, there is a Christmas decorating contest!" She was cheerful. Then the man answered. "And the winner with the best decorated house on the street gets $15,000 prize." That was all I needed to know. "Well thank you I better get going." I flew to tails. "Tails lets decorate the house for the contest!" He looked sad. "What's wrong tails." He looked at me. "Well me and tails used to do contest like these when we were little, but we never won. We would get bullied for getting last place." Anger built up inside of me. "Not this time, lets get to work we are going to win." His ears went down in a pleasing style. "Really." As confident as possible I answered. "Yes." He hugged me. "Thanks twilight." And so we went to work.

 _ **a little while later**_

"Twilight look those people got an 90 out of 100 and ours isn't as good as there's." He gave a dreadful look. But I had to make tails happy. "Not on my watch, back away I'm going to do something." He backed up. My horn glowed and I used all the strength I could. I could feel pain riseing up in my head. Soon a big flash went and everyone stared at me. Then at the house. The lights went rainbow colored and flashed, the garland sparkled in the moon light, a wreath with a bow appeared at the doorway, and then at the top of the house lights flashed the words "Merry Christmas." And there was a Santa and reindeer display in the front that moved roboticly. They lady came to the house. "This house gets a 100 out of 100. I clame this house as athe winner!" Everyone cheered. She handed me the money and I gave the blue ribbon to tails. "I told you we would win." And he smiled.

(Spike pov)

At the cantorlot castle...

I missed twilight and wanted to see her this Christmas from what princess Celestia told me. I had a gift for her. Well, I just hope she is okay. "Thank you spike for helping me decorate the castle, oh and I want to ask you something." I turned my head. "Yes what do you want to ask?" She bent down to my level and put her hoof on my chin. "I have told you about twilight and her friends how they will be celebrating Christmas, but what if I told you that they have crushes and that tomorrow is Christmas eve. And I wanted to bring you with me along to go visit them, but I will only beable to bringme and you there and back." My eyes widened. "So you want me to come with you to go visit twilight!?" She nodded. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

(Narrator pov)

Back in moubius...

The two gangs got the tree and decorated it. They also got the sweaters that rarity and silver made and wore those. The food was ready for tomorrow which was the Christmas eve party. And they admired there decorated house and money. Tomorrow couldn't be better. And don't forget there unexpected visit. It's been a good day.

 **How do you like part 1 of the Christmas special chapters. I think it went well. And if you didn't notice I found a ship for fluttershy. Well I hope you like it and please review and tell me what you think. Oh, and also if you have any ideas for the Christmas special parts please pm me, but a new chapter is going out tomorrow or the next day saying that it is close to Christmas. Well see y'all in the next chapter God bless you all.**


	14. Chapter 14: umm

**Sorry for not updating. I just am not getting enough views. So here is the deal, if you want this fan fiction to go on then I want you to tell me thus is good or a reason why I should keep this going. I don't care if you have an account or you are a guest plz review. It would make me happy.**


	15. Chapter 15: not a chapter, but read

Okay my numbers have been going up but I am still pondering. So just help me out and tell me what you think of this story is you haven't already. But I have some tasks for you:

Tell your friends and family. They might like it and it will get me more views.

Follow and favorite if you have not yet.

Pm me if you have any ideas for the chapters, you might know something I don't.

Read my other stories, it will help me a lot.

Everybody is important, review, review, review. Did I say review?

Eat skittles (if you want)

I also have a little trivia that I have for you. The question are very easy. You don't have to do it, but if you get all the answers write I will mention your name if and when I get a new chapter put out. Enjoy!

In MLP: friendship is magic, what is Derpy's real name?

In Sonic Boom, what type of animal is Sticks?

In MLP: friendship is magic, what are the names of the WonderBolts?

In Sonic X, who is Chris?

Well I hope you can do these things. If you have any questions about the story or if you don't understand a part pm me or review I will try to answer when I can. Peace and God bless you all. (:


	16. Chapter 16:

**Okay, so I am going on with the story! This is a regular chapter. Thanks to all the people who answered the trivia. (To lazy to post all the peoples)**

RainbowDash and sonic were coming down the hallways. "I wonder what Applejack is up to?" Rainbowdash said turning to sonic. "Yah and I wonder what Knuckle is up to." They gave eachother a grin. They were going to spy on them. They ran to the door and opened the door a crack. But AJ and Knux did not hear. Sonic peaked first. He looked back with a blank face. "Well what's in there, sonic?" He looked at her not blinking. "You don't want to know." He face palmed as Dash curiously peaked. "I think I'm going to vomit" She held her mouth. Applejack had no shirt on, Knuckles doesn't even wear clothing... AND THEY ARE MAKING OUT! "Hey Dash." Sonic said raising his eyebrow and smirking. "Don't you even think about it you dirty bastured." He started to chase her and she ran. But they were both giggling. "Please sonic no, no, no!" They kept running. "Come here sexy!"

As always Twilight was in the lab with tails. But tails was nervous. He wanted to ask Twilight something. About love.

"So if you use chaos emeralds energy that they give off, your CED, or chaos emerald detector, will be affected by that making the numbers flash and..." Tails cut her off. "Um Twilight I need to tell you something..." She turned. "Did I say something wrong?" He shook his head. "Um Twilight, I find your feminine figure sexualy attractive." This made her blush. That was his nerdy way of "your cute, and I like you." He scratched his head. "Will you date me?" But she answered in a different way. She locked her lips on his and he returned them. Because they were about the same height Twilight had her arms around his neck and with tails' arms around her waist. Well let us move on and let them make out...

"Rarity, makes my heart beat. I was going to ask her out today. I hope she likes me." These were silver's thoughts in his head as rarity was using him as a suit model. "Um, silver you still in there." I flashed back to life. "O-oh yes um. You were saying something?" She looked away. She did have something she wanted to say. "Well darling you are very fashionable and sexy- um I mean nice. And we have been friends for a while. So I wanted to ask you..." Silver cut of rarity as this was his cue. "Will you go out with me rarity?" *kiss scenes* Rarity then left the room. Silver had red lipstick kisses everywhere on his face. Soon he melted. "OhmygoshOhmygoshOhmygosh, how am I going to tell this to fluttershy. How am I going to tell her I love her. We have only known eachother for like 3 weeks and it might come out being weird." Chris was also worried. He wanted to ask fluttershy to date him. Umm... Ummm.. Ummm.

 **bum bum buuuuuum. Cliff hanger have to see what happens in next chapter. And find shadpie in next chapter too. Bya**


	17. Chapter 17: BONUS

**Hey guys, I wanted to thank you sooo much for my views that are rapidly going up! I am working on the next chapter but I had then wanted to make a bonus thingy for y'all. So what imma doin' is that you can ask the characters a question and then I will post the next chapter as a chapter where they answer the questions. Oh and I won't be lazy so go ahead and ask some questions!**

 **Here are the characters you can chose to ask a question:**

 **Sonic**

 **Tails**

 **Knuckles**

 **Shadow**

 **Silver**

 **Chris**

 **Eggman**

 **Amy**

 **Medal sonic**

 **Discord(coming up in a few chapters)**

 **Rainbowdash**

 **Applejack**

 **Fluttershy**

 **PinkiePie**

 **Rarity**

 **Twilight Sparkle**

 **Author~Chan(me:))**


End file.
